As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,565; 2,438,979; 3,215,834; 4,184,451; 163,378; and 152,276, the prior art is filled with myriad and diverse restraining harness apparatus for holding or immobilizing animals and children, and so forth.
While the aforementioned prior art construction are more than adequate for handling, holding and transporting the objects or items for which they were specifically developed, none of these devices are designed or intended to serve as a multipurpose restrainer, holder, carrier, breeder and surgical device for cats.
Despite the fact that at least one of the acknowledged prior art devices was developed to bathe dogs, or animals by means of a frame that must be adjusted and secured in a bath tub, and is harnessed in a plurality of straps, this type of harness would never hold a cat, given the supple nature of a cat's body and the ease with which they can escape from straps.
In another prior art device a holder for supporting cast animals is formed by a sling having aperture for the animals legs and udder. This device does not have a secure fitting combination sling and harness needed for fastening a cat, therefore not satisfactory.
In addition, none of the prior art constructions envisions the use of a suspended elevated base in combination with restraining means, wherein the restraining means provides a harness arrangement for cats which will serve the multiple function of holding the cat for the purpose of bathing, breeding, treating, transporting, and surgical procedures.
A problem which veterinarians have in performing surgical procedures on cats and small animals is the proper positioning of the animal after it has been anesthetized. It is most desirable that the animal be supported with the abdominal area in an upward position with the legs extended since most surgical procedures are performed best in this position. However, the structure of the body of a cat or dog is exactly contrary to this position, and there is no natural tendency for anesthetized animals to rest in a convenient surgical position, making it necessary for veterinary surgeons to require the aid of one or more assistants in maintaining the animal in the preferred position for surgery.
One of the acknowledged prior art devices provides an elongated, rigid base with opposed parallel ridges. It is suggested the base be made of plastic. This device could not be comfortable even for an anesthetized animal, therefore not satisfactory. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for suppporting cats and other small anesthetized animals securely and comfortably for surgical procedures.
In an alternative embodiment the harness arrangement may be used to restrain and support a cat in either ventrodorsal or dorsoventral attitude within the confines of the apparatus.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a comfortable, secure means of restraint by means of sling base on elevated frame to which harnesses are attached, including the provision of adjustable straps, all of heavy, washable fabric to receive and support the supine body of a cat or small animal in the most convenient position for the specific surgery being performed. A second fabric panel attaches to sides of frame and wraps around the back of the animal for added support.
Obviously there has existed a long felt need in this area of technology for an improved multipurpose cat harness apparatus that would address the aforementioned prior art shortcomings, and, the apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention was developed specifically to provide a solution to inherent deficiencies found in the prior art constructions.